


Pictures of You

by babybirdoo



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Junchan, Junhee is a flirt, M/M, Model, Model Park Junhee | Jun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photography, Photography Student Kang Yuchan | Chan, Self-Esteem Issues, Yuchan is shy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybirdoo/pseuds/babybirdoo
Summary: – “Have you ever fell in love?”(…)“No” (…) “What about you?”“Yes,” he whispered. “Once.” –Park Junhee was a whole new universe and Kang Yuchan didn’t mind getting lost by exploring him. –
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Here I am once again.  
> So here it's a story that I've been excited to share with you all!  
> Well, this is just a small prologue, I hope you like it!
> 
> Again: English isn't my first language so it might be there some mistakes.

Kang Yuchan had met him three times in his life, times that he could easily say that was the best ones he ever lived. Each one of the memories they made together, was saved completely intact in his mind and... In that box, now in front of him.

Sighing, the boy pulled the object closer and opened the wooden box, revealing numerous Polaroid photos inside it. Registers of their memories. Registers of a secret. The biggest secret that Chan has ever kept.

His fingers grabbed one of the photographs. There it was that beautiful smile, frozen in time. He remembers that day. He can remember every single day. Of each moment placed in that box.

Does Jun remember it too? Would he want to remember it?

The answer is probably a no. And maybe that was also the motive that he didn't mind having any of those photos, leaving all these memories behind, letting it all for the younger boy.

His trembling hand released the photo, that fell and smoothly found a place at the top of the other ones. In a flash, he locked the box again and hid it at its place, in a miserable try to avoid all the thoughts that started coming back.

Was he a fool? For missing someone who never was truly his?

He questioned himself, laying between the blankets in his dark room.

No, he wasn’t.

It was not a foolish thing missing happiness. And Park Junhee was it for him.


	2. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Yuchan meets Park Junhee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!!  
> So, here I am (finally) with the real first chapter of PoY.  
> I wrote this already been some months, I think, I don't really remember.  
> But yeah, here it is!  
> Anyway, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Ps: Like I said before, English it's not my first language, so it might be some mistakes.

There was mayhem in the classroom. All the students were talking to each other with their cameras in their hands. Yuchan was the one who started the chit-chat that spread too fast to the whole class, and now for some mysterious reason, he was the only one in silence.

Being so distracted, the boy couldn’t notice the teacher’s eyes staring at him. The young educator reached his own camera at the top of his desk and pointed it to the student — that finally became aware of the elder’s attention when the flash went off.

Yuchan raised an eyebrow in confusion with the teacher’s actions — making the older laugh and leave the camera behind, back on the desk as he started walking closer to the student.

“Why did you sir-“ He started making a question but got interrupted by the teacher, already giving him an answer:

“I want to add it to my troublemakers’ collection.”

“Troublemaker? Me?” He inquired in an outcry. The teacher laughed again and messed up the boy’s hair.

“Don’t take it in the wrong way.” He hummed, still smiling while he slid his attention to the other students. “But the thing is that you guys are always really energetic at the beginning of the year and you, my boy, are on a whole different level.” His gaze returned to the boy. “And now, you’ve made your way to pass it onto everyone!” The man sighed dramatically, causing Yuchan to hold a smile — slightly embarrassed, perfectly aware of the fact that he was the main maker of all that chaos.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Jeon.” He mumbled; the voice barely being heard.

“It’s okay, Kang.” He smiled widely, spreading out his hand to caress Yuchan’s hair once again. “It’s great to see you all so excited like that.” Beaming, the teacher observed the students and then turned his attention back to Chan. “But I have something that will make you a lot more driven.”

“Really?”

“Really.” The teacher confirmed, heading back to this desk with a playful wink. “Alright, guys! Pay attention to me, please.” Making his voice louder, he clapped the hands to get everyone’s attention. “I have something to tell you!”

With that, almost immediately the silence found its way in the classroom as the students stopped talking to give attention to the teacher.

“Unbelievable!” He exclaimed with a false indignation tone and some laughs could be heard through the classroom. The teacher smiled, lounging in his desk as he attentively watched all the curious eyes on him. Clearing the throat, the brunette arranged his posture and crossed his arms before start talking:

“Well, as you guys may know: our institution is well known because of its made events. And I believe that at least half of you decided to study here because of that.” A lot of students nodded in agreement and like that underpinning the elder’s words. “But, unfortunately, for a lot of different reasons we weren’t able to hold those events for the past years.”

Some muttering sounded through the classroom. Oh, that. That was a little fact that discouraged all the past years' freshmen, who didn’t have the chance to experience any of those grandiose projects the University used to carry out.

“I know guys, it was dark times for all of us. But!” The man grinned, this time him being the one who infected the others with his joy. “This year, finally we have the chance to get back to our golden days!” The teacher couldn’t hold his happiness as he saw so many eyes starting to sparkle excitedly.

“This time we’re going to carry out an Arts Festival where all the years of each department will be participating.” The happiness exploded immediately through the room as the students started small celebrations on their own. “Each year of each department received a theme that they’ll be working with. The Second years of our department will be working with models, who are going to be brought by the College.”

As the teacher kept talking, everyone became more and more excited about the project. Yuchan was one of them, but slowly his nerves started to take control of him until the point he barely could hear what was being said.

“This Saturday, you all have to come to our department’s main Living Room to meet the models who’ll be your partners for the project.” That was when Yuchan’s brain started working again. “Bring some of your work to be shown. There’s a meeting’s timetable for each year at the College page, make sure to take a look at it to not get yourself late on the weekend.” Then the bell ring sounded and all the students started to packing up their things. “This week we’re already going to collect your ideas, so don’t hold yourself about your opinions and tell us everything! Have a good rest of the day!”

Yuchan threw the backpack over his shoulder and let himself be dragged through the students crowding the hallway. The photography students were excited while talking about the news that all of them have just received. Getting out of his department’s building, he noticed that the people outside weren’t that different.

“Hey! Chan-ah!” The boy got surprised hearing his name being called suddenly, while an arm embraced his shoulders. “What’s up with you? Can’t you hear anymore? I called you several times!”

“I’m just distracted, I’m sorry.” He mumbled, deviating from the finger that prodded his cheek. “Are you excited?” He asked, gazing at his long-time friend.

Byeongkwan was a year older and has had been beside Yuchan for some years now — not for several years, even if it seemed that they knew each other for a whole life. The youngest even could start explaining how fast he got used to Kim’s presence, that he couldn’t imagine his days without the blonde’s company.

“Course!” Byeongkwan answered, letting go from the younger just to open his backpack. “We received a list of songs that we can use as we wish.” The blonde handed Yuchan a paper, that grabbed the sheet and read all the songs printed down.

“So, will you can do whatever you want?”

“Yas, isn’t incredible?” The brunette nodded giving the paper back to the older, smiling by the smaller’s happy energy. “What about you? What’s going to be?”

“Second years’ students will be working with models that the college chose to be part of the project. We’re going to meet them this weekend.” Byeongkwan nodded slightly agape.

“Are they even bringing people from outside? Awesome.” He mumbled.

“I don’t know exactly, my brain stopped working, and I couldn’t understand too much.” Byeongkwan mouthed a laugh as he heard the youngest’s words. “Hyung, don’t laugh at me.” Nagging, the boy pouted.

“It’s too late.” The blonde scoffed, embracing the younger by the shoulders again. “But why did your system crash, Channie?”

“I just became a little nervous, okay?” Yuchan muttered and Byeongkwan guffawed. “It’s just that the only one I’ve ever photographed it’s you, and…”

“And you ended freaking out just by thinking of photographing someone else?” Byeongkwan completed, his tone comfier than before.

“Yeah…” The youngest boy agreed in a muttering.

“Everything’s going to be fine, Yuchan-ah.” The blonde smiled patting his friend’s brown hair. “You always get worried like that, but everything ends well, after all.” Yuchan smiled slightly and nodded, feeling himself getting more relaxed with his friend’s sayings.

“Thanks, hyung.” Being completely honest, he said. Byeongkwan grinned pulling the youngest closer.

“Whenever you need.” He winked to the younger and laughed loudly because of the grimace he received back. “By the way, today’s session still up?”

“If you aren’t planning to stand me up again because of a date, so yes.” Yuchan giggled and ran away from his friend’s catch when he felt his gaze burning his skin.

“It was only once! Why do you keep rubbing it in?” Byeongkwan protested, causing more laughs on the youngest. “Are you jealous?” He inquired, lifting one of his eyebrows. “Cuz if it’s a yes, I don’t mind passing the whole day hugging you.”

“Oh, no! Thank you.” Yuchan immediately denied, trying to run away from the smallest again, but this time Byeongkwan’s arms were already around him. “Ah, hyung, c’mon! Let me go!” The older ignored, just grabbing one of Yuchan’s arms to put it around his shoulders, while his arm was still holding the younger’s waist.

“C’mon, my mom wants you home for lunch.” And then he started walking, pulling the boy together in the same direction.

Yuchan sighed, giving up from any try to set himself free and just let Kim Byeongkwan take him to his family’s house — currently the only family that the younger also had.

* * *

“Here.” Byeongkwan appeared out of thin air, putting a package on the youngest’s hands.

“What’s this?” Yuchan inquired surprised, looking at his friend with widened eyes.

“Food” He answered shrugging his shoulders and bending down to grab the box placed on the ground next to Kang’s feet. “My mom asked me to give you that.” The younger felt his face heating up while he took a peek at the inside of the small brown bag. There was a full meal, carefully wrapped.

“Why does she always start to send those food packages every time I show up there?” The boy mumbled embarrassed.

Byeongkwan looked up to the boy — stopping to spy on the contents inside the box that caught his attention — and smiled as he picked up on the fact that the younger one’s ears were burning in an almost scarlet tone.

“She’s just worried.” The blonde answered in an obvious tone. “You have that aura that makes people want to take care of you, don’t ya know?” The elder’s words just made the boy blush even harder. Byeongkwan chuckled and splayed his arm to mess Kang’s brown hair. Yuchan grumbled, slapping his friend’s hand away.

“Anyways, she thought you looked slimmer than you did last time.” He returned his attention to the open box beside Chan on the wooden bench. “And I agree with her, are you feeding yourself properly?” The brown-haired boy sighed as he heard his friend’s tone change out of sudden to the same tone he always uses while scolding him every time he did something stupid.

And well, that was exactly the perfect tone to be used at this moment since that all those times he skipped his meals were one of those stupid things he’s had done.

“Yes, I am.”

“Liar,” Byeongkwan said right after, closing the box and getting back on his feet. The blonde looked at Yuchan with an accusing glare, making him roll his eyes.

“I don’t like to make her worry.” The boy mumbled, shrugging his shoulders and looking where else but the Kim.

“So, don’t do things that’ll make us worried, Chan-ah.” The brunette just nodded, knowing how right his friend was. “Anyways, my class meeting will happen after yours. I can help you for a while.”

“Let’s go then?” The older nodded and grabbed the box again, then starting to follow Yuchan to the Photography Department’s building.

Arriving in the Living Room, they found it crowded with the 2nd years’ students pacing while doing the organization of their stands. Everyone was talking to each other, voices overlapping and filling up the room. Yuchan frowned as he kept hearing the same name as they advanced into the crowd.

“Do you know who they are talking about?” He asked his friend.

“Hum?” Byeongkwan exclaimed, turning back to his friend while raising an eyebrow. “What did you say?”

“Never mind.” Shaking the head, he observed this friend’s eyes gazing around. “What?”

“All these cameras.” He answered, grimacing. “Ugh!” Byeongkwan winced as if had goosebumps. Yuchan laughed as he rolled his eyes, looking away from his friend.

“I don’t know what you were expecting from the Photography Department.” The younger said in an ironic tone.

“ _I don’t know what you were expecting from the Photography Department._ ” The blonde clowned comically. Yuchan guffawed and prodded the smallest’s shoulder, pointing to the salon’s doors.

“There. They’re open, which means you can get out whenever you want.” He whispered, so seriously like if he was telling a secret. Byeongkwan snorted and pushed the friend away by his hips, causing him to laugh.

“If you keep acting like this, I’ll get out of here without thinking twice, and you must even dare to come after me when you need help, your _brat_.” Still laughing, Yuchan held the older by the shoulders, pulling him closer. Ignoring his words as he noticed the playful tone of the blonde. “Whatever… Where should we go?” He inquired, taking a peek at his friend out of the corner of his eye, pressing the lips together as he tried not to laugh with him.

“I have no idea.” He replied shrugging his shoulders, looking around for someone who could answer.

“Kang Yuchan!” As he heard someone calling his name, he turned around to find the representative of his class walking towards him. “Are you looking for your stand?” He asked, receiving a positive answer as he got closer. “It’s right there.” He pointed to one of the Living Room’s areas close to the backdoors. Yuchan thanked him and started heading up there. “Oh! You should take a look at the boards next to the podium before.” Giving friendly smacks on the brown-haired boy’s back, he strayed away.

Byeongkwan raised his eyebrows to Yuchan — clearly way more curious about what was on the boards than the younger one. Shrugging the shoulders, he moved first, making his way to the boards — letting Kang behind. The boards were filled with numberless names of the models who’ll be participating in the project.

“Do you know any of them?” Kim inquired still with his curious eyes sliding through the lists.

“Some,” Chan said, reading all the different names. “Who is Park Junhee?” He asked when the name reached his eyes, making him remember that was the name he kept listening to the other students saying since they arrived there.

“Don’t you know who it is?” Byeongkwan exclaimed in surprise, widening the eyes for his friend. The youngest denied as he shook his head and started pouting in distraction, still reading the names. “Are you serious?”

“Uhum.” Nodding, he looked at the smallest. “Why are you surprised?” Byeongkwan blinked in disbelief, staring at the younger boy. “What?” He grumbled.

“Nothing at all.” Shaking the head, the blonde dramatically sighed. “Search for his name later, he’s becoming more known those days.” Yuchan agreed, now being more curious to figure out who was the name’s owner. “Anyways, let’s organize your stand already. We don’t have too much time left.” Before they could start moving, the tapping of the microphone being tested sounded through the room. Then Yuchan noted some of his teachers were already on the podium, ready to start talking.

“Seems we have no time at all,” Chan mumbled, shrugging his shoulders.

“Stay here then, I’ll move things forward for you,” Byeongkwan whispered, grabbing the satchel from the younger’s hands and then heading away with everything on hands — starting to look for the place set aside for Kang. The brown-haired one blinked, watching Kim disappear in a blink of an eye between the students.

Sighing, he came back his attention to his teachers on the podium — who already had started running through the things that were said earlier through the week.

* * *

Byeongkwan pulled the phone out of his pocket, taking a look at the message his classmate has sent him. Replacing the phone at its previous place and left an incomplete stand behind — being sure no one would put the hands on Yuchan’s belongings.

“I need to go.” He whispered as he found his friend at the exact same place that he left him long minutes ago. Yuchan turned around to the older one at the moment he felt his hand finding a place at his lower back. Kim showed him the message. “There are still some things to be done for the stand, I couldn’t finish. But I already had chosen my favorite photos.”

“It’s okay, thanks, for real,” Yuchan whispered back. “I owe you one.” The blonde grinned and nodded.

“Course you do.” Yuchan rolled his eyes, showing an indignant smile. “I’m gonna get going.” Patting the youngest’s back one last time, Byeongkwan turned around and headed away at a fast pace.

“Ah, hyung!” The blonde stopped and turned around to Kang. “Thank your mother for me.” Slightly shy, he patted the back of his head. Byeongkwan grinned and shook his head in agreement.

“I got this!” With the last ‘goodbye’ the boy rushed outside the room. Yuchan returned his eyes to the podium — where Mr. Jeon was giving the last few words.

“Now, all of you can head back to your stands. All the models are already here.” With that, the students fanned out. “And please! You don’t need to be nervous, just keep calm and everything’s going to be well.” While saying those words, his eyes were on Chan. “Have fun!”

Chewing the lips, the boy walked to the end of the Living Room. As he found his stand, he immediately felt grateful for Byeongkwan have had been there. Just in a few minutes, Yuchan managed to finish everything — by hanging some of the photos on yarns pending from the ceiling and stationing his laptop on the table’s center with some more photos showing on its scream.

Every single stand followed the same pattern: a small desk covered by a white cloth, the photographs exposed on the top of it, and some others hanging on bright yarns coming down from the roof.

Yuchan sighed and sat on a chair put behind the table. Distracted, he barely heard his colleagues talking to each other and to the models — who were already walking around together with some teachers and mentors. The boy was relieved that he could finish organizing everything just before the models arrive, some minutes ago.

Being left alone for too long, the boy started to look through the big windows — that were more like glass walls than windows, actually — right behind him. Watching the people outside, Yuchan remembered what Byeongkwan had asked him to do earlier. Like this, the brunette grabbed his phone and started searching for all the models’ names that he could remember.

During this time, almost no one came to him. But the few that got closer, received all of his attention — that talked to each one of them about the photos with an energetic mood. Being left by himself again, he bent over himself and tapped on the scream the name that was making him curious since he arrived there: _Park Junhee._

Immediately, a thousand results popped out on the scream. Taking a peek at them, he decided to open the model’s Instagram profile. As he scrolled down the feed, he understood why he was starting to get more well known. The young man was _extremely_ attractive. And all the photoshoots that he has done have this kind of ‘sensual’ feeling, somehow, the pictures were… _hypnotic_.

“Seems like you know my work.”

Yuchan jumped in surprise as he heard the voice behind him. Turning around, he almost fell on the temptation of hiding himself under the table — that suddenly came to him. The guy in front of him bit the lip, holding back a smile that started to curve his lips when he noticed how red Kang’s face became.

“You don’t need to be shy.” He mumbled with a soft laugh. “I mean, I’m the one who is almost naked in the pictures.” As he said that, Yuchan blushed even harder and locked his phone’s screen. The older observed him, this time not being able to hide the smile on his lips.

“I was… Just… Doing some research for the ones I don’t know.” The brown-haired boy murmured, standing up as he enlaced his fingers in a nervous tic — somehow trying to explain himself. Junhee nodded as he intently observed the pictures on display — immediately changing his attention subject as the photos got him interested.

“Seems like you have a flat model.” He said in distraction when he recognized the same guy with impressive eyes in almost all the photos. Yuchan nodded, also looking at his work. “How long have you been working with him?” Junhee gazed back to the boy and smiled noticing that his ears were still red as he chewed on his bottom lip — clear signs that he was still embarrassed. _Adorable_.

“Since high school, I think?” He said in a mumble, sounding more like a question than a proper answer. “Byeongkwan hyung isn’t a model, he’s just posing as a favor to me-“ His words got stuck on his throat when he looked at Junhee and his eyes met the model’s — that were gazing at him as he had found something _fascinating_.

His face got red again, and he lowered his head, looking at his own hands. Junhee huffed a laugh looking away from the shy boy as he asked:

“Have you ever photographed someone else than him?” Yuchan lifted his gaze to the brunette and observed the older as he thought in an answer.

 _Dawn, he’s way more beautiful in person_. He cursed on his mind, not being able to help and getting distracted for some seconds.

“No.” He said nervously, looking away once again and then noticing all the stolen gazes at the boy in front of him were receiving.

“So…” Yuchan looked back to the older one once he started talking again. “There’s someone here that you want to work with? Someone, to be your second model?” The boy got taken by surprise by the question, getting silent as he tried to find an answer.

“Hum… Not at all.” He pressed his lips together, frowning.

“Okay, so…” Yuchan swallowed hard seeing him pulling his hair back, removing the black strands from his eyes as he glared directly at him. “There’s someone that you _don’t_ wanna work with?”

Kang surprised himself with how fast a name came on his mind. Hesitating with a grimace, he opened his mouth to answer, but his voice gave up before he could say anything.

“It’s okay, I got it,” Park said before the younger could try again. “It is because of my current image?” He inquired looking at Yuchan through his bangs — that fell to his eyes again.

“Kinda.” Mumbling, he strokes the back of his neck — another nervous tic. “It’s just that I think I won’t be able to put out something nice if I tried to fit on your concept.” He explained — not exactly a lie, since it was one of the motives, but not the _main_ reason.

Just with that few minutes that had passed was enough to make him decide that he would become a shy mess if they ended together for the project — what, _definitely_ , would result in a disaster.

And Yuchan likes to avoid disasters.

Since he by himself cause a lot of them, mainly when he was nervous — that was exactly when he develops incredible tendencies to put himself in embarrassing situations. And the young man in front of him had this amazing ability to make people stumble on their self-control — and Yuchan wasn’t immune for sure.

“About this…” He murmured, pushing the boy out of his jumpy thoughts. Kang saw him biting on the lower lip, trying — once again — to hide a grin. “You don’t have to worry” he shrugged relaxed. “I’m up for anything.” His lazy tone, coming out almost in a whisper and the little smirk was _enough_ for the younger — that got his mind blank immediately.

Kang didn’t know how to react, trying to find an opportunity to run away from there and hide his face — that was terribly blushed. Little did he know the model calculated _each one_ of his actions, just because he thought he was adorable when embarrassed.

Junhee laughed as he saw the boy blink his eyes and get muddled trying to say something back. Satisfied, the brunette just observed him getting redder and redder — mainly when he noticed the intense glare on him — having fun as he realized that he perfectly achieved his objective.

Both of them were caught out of guard when the voice of one of the teachers sounded through the room — asking the students to get closer to the podium and raffle off the theme they would be working on for the project as he said to the models wait for a monitor to approach to inform which photographer they would be working with.

“It seems you need to go,” Junhee said right after the teacher’s voice faded. The brunette held back another laugh when he saw the clear relief that hit the boy.

“Yeah, it seems.” He mumbled as he took the opportunity to run away as fast as he could. Park lifted his hand to his mouth, muffling the laugh that finally managed to escape from his lips.

Yuchan even had noticed that he was holding his breath until he was far enough from the model, and he started breathing properly. Pulling his hair back, he cursed under his breath — some rambling words — completely unhappy with himself.

_What was that?_

Arriving at the place where the students were gathering, in a blink of an eye, he reached the box with all the concepts for the draw — he grabbed a random paper and strayed away right after as everyone did. As he walked, he unfolded the paper to figure out its content.

“Ah, _c’mon~_ ” He mumbled when the words printed out on the paper reached his sight. “Calm down.” In a whisper, he said to himself as he noticed that he was starting to see anything as an obstacle. Taking a deep breath, he smashed the paper between his fingers before leaving it at the table when he arrived at his stand.

“Looks like today isn’t your lucky day.” Yuchan stagnated hearing that voice sounding in a fun-filled tone — that made him start to lose his self-control that he’s just got back. “Kang Yuchan, right?” He turned around, looking at the owner’s voice. There was he, black hair in an attractive mess and a playful smile on his lips. “Park Junhee.” He spread out his hand, and the younger hesitantly did the same, shaking their hands. “I’m going to be your model for the next months.”

Yuchan’s heart skipped some beats at the same time Junhee’s smile grew wider.

 _Right there,_ at that moment, the youngest _knew_ he was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... What do you guys think?  
> Well, it's a story that'll have a slow flow, and I don't really know when I'll be coming back with the next one.  
> I would be really happy to see some comments <3  
> Anyway, guys, see ya soon!  
> I hope you guys enjoy the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again!  
> So what do you guys think?  
> I know it's hard to say something with something so small, but I hope that you like it.  
> I would love to see some comments, I really want to know your opinions.  
> Anyway, I'll be posting the chapters slowly, but I promise they'll be a lot bigger than that prologue! There's really a lot of words!  
> I don't when I'll be posting again, but it won't take too long.  
> Oh, well, I'll be going.  
> Thank you, see ya soon!
> 
> Ps: About the tags, I'll be adding some more as the story goes. I just want to avoid spoilers. And, if you guys think I need to add some particular tag, please say it to me! I'll be really glad.


End file.
